The Valley
by Xdestroyer223
Summary: Hero’s rise and fall. Some are remebered and others are forgotten. To be remembered one must go through the valley in order to leave his impact.


Bone at the age of 20 years stood in front of Mira. Bone stood at 6' and he was wearing red and black Saiyan armor though he was only half Saiyan he did have a tail wrapped around his waist waist and his hair was an auburn red and his eyes a solid grey. He somehow got back from the hell he was sent to. Bone charged his Ki energy ready for the fight at hand.

"I'll give you one opportunity to walk away now Mira and never come back," Bone said as his stare became cold.

"You cannot stop me Bone I have become infinitely stronger than you can fathom. Absorbing my creator Towa has given me a power beyond your Saiyan might!" Mira had a wicked smile on his face.

Bone sighed and he jumped to Mira throwing a right hook at him. Mira in response just shifted his feet and avoided the hook and he shot a strait punch to Bone's ribcage. Bone was hit back a couple of feet and was sent hurling into the sky. Bone caught himself in the air but before he could do any thing Mira dropped kicked him into the ground. Bone got up and cupped his hands, "KAMEHAME..." Bone disappeared and reappeared behind Mira, "HAAAA!" A massive wave of blue energy came out of his hands and blasted Mira in the back and put him in the ground. Bone was breathing up and down, he had put a lot of energy in that one blast. Bone wanted to get rid of Mira as fast as possible but here it didn't seem the case and he was rocketed into the earth from Mira who appeared behind him and threw him down.

Bone struggled to get up and stand but he did so anyway. Bone looked up to Mira, raised his fist then proceeded to flip him off. Mira looked angry at this and charged at Bone and within seconds he instantly regretted it as Bone threw a straight punch to Mira breaking his guard and punching him in the face. Mira was sent hurling into a building.

"You villains are really stupid. Literally you charged directly at me with no intention of stopping like for kami's sake man have you heard of Sir Isaac Newton? Rules one through three should be a huge eye opener for you next time we fight." Bone sighed at the end on his sentence waiting for Mira to shoot at him again.

However, Mira never came out which left Bone pretty confused on what was happening. All the sudden two hands popped out of the earth and grabbed onto Bone's ankles. Bone was slightly surprised at this but also kind of disappointed he let this happen to himself.

"Well I kind of diserve this one." He said before being pulled underground and shot back out by a pinkish ki wave.

"Who is the stupid one now Saiyan?" Mira asked flying out of the hole.

Bone, who was on the ground, struggled to stand back up. He didn't answer Mira he was too busy getting ready for his next attack. Bone pulled his arm back, "MEGATON ENERGY WAVE!" Bone pushed his entire arm forward at Mira unleashing a torrent of red, sparking, energy. However, Mira was able to meet his wave with a simple ki wave and the two energies met but instead of creating a beam struggle the massive amount of energy created a wormhole in the direct center of the point of contact.

The area around Bone and Mira changed into a sprawling city. The two however didn't care or notice the changes and they just assumed that their two waves dissapaited on impact. Bone and Mira charged each other with the intent to kill. Bone sent a punch to Mira's rib cage and Mira in return threw a left hook to Bone's face. Both punches happened at the exact same moment and they created shock waves throughout the entire city completely shattering all glass in the area.

Bone and Mira attacked again but this time Bone was able to weave under a right hook that Mira threw and he sent an uppercut straight to Mira's stomach. Mira reeled back and was sent a couple more feet further into the air. This attack created another shockwave that was just as strong as the last.

—

A man who was in a rather neat looking pressed suit and a glowing circle on his chest. This man was Tony Stark and when he saw a wormhole he went wide eyed, "Did Loki escape?!" Tony however immediately threw that option out the window when he saw the two figures pop out of the hole fighting each other. He was amazed that their punches were causing legitimate shock waves across the city with some of the older buildings shaking as if it was an earthquake.

—

Both Mira and Bone were going at each other hard. Bone would land a punch or a kick and Mira would land 2 but Bone would then land 3 and so on and so forth. Eventually Bone and Mira were a couple feet from each other. Bone brought his hand to his side and a red ball formed in his hand.

"SUPERNOVA BOMB!" Bone pushed his hand forward and a massive blast zoomed to Mira who was able to push it out of the earth atmosphere.

Bone gritted his teeth, "KIOKEN X5!" A red aura instantly surrounded Bone and he shot at Mira. Bone landed hit after hit on Mira from basic punches and kicks with the final hit being a haymaker sending Mira threw several buildings. Bone reappeared right in front of him and started to slam Mira into the ground creating huge craters in the process.

Mira kicked Bone off of himself and stood up, "YOU ARE STARTING TO GET ON MY NERVES BOY!" Mira powered up and he sent multiple ki blasts at him each one getting larger and more explosive with time. Bone tried to evade but he was hit by one of the larger ones that knocked him to the ground as the other blasts made contact with him.

Bone did his best to stand back up, "KaioKen X20!" He shouted. The red aura of the KaioKen surrounded him in a brilliant radiance. "Let's keep going tough guy." Bone rushed to Mira and he threw a right hook to Mira's rib cage.

Mira reeled at Bone's attack as a _snap _was heard in the area Bone punched. Mira threw a haymaker to Bone's face but Bone was able to stop it with his forearm and he threw a punch to Mira's stomach. Mira was launched into the sky and Bone would appear above him to only throw a hammerhead kick that sent Mira barreling to the earth.

Bone couldn't keep the X20 Kioken up anymore and the boost dropped. The surge of pain Bone felt in his body was almost unbearable, but he could focus on that now. Mira wasn't beaten. Bone's eyes widened as he felt an immense pressure in his back and a sharp pain. Mira had appeared behind him and pushed his arm through the right side of his back. Luckily it wasn't Bone's heart.

Mira then threw Bone to the ground below. Bone landed on his side as he rolled onto his stomach. Bone looked at Mira as the demon floated down in front of him.

Mira had been beaten to the point he could drop right then and there but he still stood over the Saiyan triumphant he knew this was his chance to finally get rid of the pest that had been in his way for a long time.

"I don't know why you even tried Bone. I have ascended to the level of Gods and you remain a sad little child who hasn't even made it to his super Saiyan transformation... AHAHAHA" as Mira was gloating over Bone a hammer smashed onto Mira's back and he was sent burrowing into the ground.

Bone looked over at the man who threw the hammer he had a red cape and scale armor he looked almost divine. Then out of no where a massive green figure that could only be described as a Goliath jumped into the air and started to pound on Mira. A man wearing a red, white and blue outfit ran up to Bone and started to say something but all Bone could hear was mummbles. Bone would soon lose pass out due to injuries he had sustained.


End file.
